


Grandmaster Balthazar and the Delightful, Soothing, Not Bad, Very Good Day

by D20Owlbear



Category: Blank Slate (Scabby Rooster)
Genre: Blank Slate, Other, Post Season 3, Twitch stream, after Petra, larp stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D20Owlbear/pseuds/D20Owlbear
Summary: Balthazar, the Grandmaster of Petra, finally has a delightful, soothing, not bad, and in fact quite good day. Just as he deserves.
Relationships: Balthazar (Blank Slate)/A Good Day
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Grandmaster Balthazar and the Delightful, Soothing, Not Bad, Very Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> Based vaguely off of the style of Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

He woke up on the good side of the bed that morning. No one rushing in to tell him of some new meeting he was late to, and from the smell wafting through the door to his bathroom off to the side, there was a hot bath filled with lavender and cinnamon waiting for him. That’s when he knew this was going to be a delightful, soothing, not bad, very good day.

At breakfast, laid out on his desk beside his morning reports his favorites were on display and none of the reports were crinkled, or scrunched, or late. His coffee was still steaming and the juice freshly pressed. His favored chef was back in the kitchen it seemed, after so long of an absence.

It is good to be him, he thinks.

After initial reports from his agents in the city and beyond, all legible and informative, he barely had any questions at all left to be answered for clarification purposes to write up and send out. He got up and took a reprieve from further work to a nearby sitting room overlooking the most verdant of the gardens and a talented musician took up roost beneath him to lazily play the harp.

He could tell it was going to be a delightful, soothing, not bad, very good day.

A messenger came and spoke to him of the situation of food storage and here it was fine and well-stocked. More reports, this time of a more clandestine nature, was given over to him directly with the assurance of no chance of being intercepted at any point. Hand-delivered by a trustworthy agent. He could tell it was going to be a delightful, soothing, not bad, very good day.

He could tell because the king of Slate was visiting and brought his father and advisors, they’d chosen Petra to host the royal wedding. Two if Balthazar had anything to say about it, and the revenue brought in from touristy nobility would put a decent nest egg away for a rainy day for the city-state. 

A knock sounded at the door and Balthazar turned with a serene half-smile on his face. 

“Yes?”

“I brought your lunch, and a few questions for you.” Alistair, the king-father’s bodyguard chimed.

“Alright, come in.” 

And so he did, setting down the tray of meats and cheese and a variety of fruits and unleavened breads along with a goblet of wine, his favorite. 

“Would you mind,” Alistair started haltingly, hand scratching at the back of his neck as he looked out the window in an uncharacteristic show of nerves, “Helping me figure something out? Planning it, I mean?”

Balthazar quirked an eyebrow and took a sip of the wine, a perfect blend to go with the food brought, from the outskirts of Petra itself - he’d always been partial to products grown or made here after all.

“Of course.”  
  
“Since you know all the best spots and the city so well I-” Alistair stopped rambling and sent a bright smile the Grand Minister’s way, “Great! I need a perfect spot to propose, yanno?” 

Ah yes, this was indeed going to be a very good day. Delightful, not bad in any way, and just a little hectic - but that’s what he loved most. 


End file.
